1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring forming machine and more particularly, to a spring-forming control system and its control method for a spring forming machine, which provides graphic interfaces for easy and rapid operation control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spring forming systems commonly have a spring-forming control system 100 (as shown in FIG. 1) for setting spring processing parameters (such as size, and etc.) and controlling the spring forming processing operation of the machine. A spring-forming control system 100 for such a spring forming machine is known comprising a control panel 10 and a host (not shown). The control panel 10 has installed therein the display panel 20 and operation buttons 30 of the host.
When the machine is started, it enters a manual mode for the setting of the standard specifications of the machine base (such as multiplication, count, wire rack, . . . etc.) and the outer diameter of spring start end. When entered in the manual mode, the user sets the spring processing parameters (such as size), and the fabrication of spring can then be started. According to this spring-forming control system 100 (see FIG. 1), the operator must rotate the operation button 30a to JOG position (see FIG. 1A) after entered the manual mode and before adjusting the related specifications (such as multiplication, count, wire rack, . . . etc.) and setting the spring processing parameters, thereafter the operator must rotate the operation button 30a to MCM position (see FIG. 1A), and then rotate the other operation buttons 30b to respective setting positions for the setting of respective parameters (such as spring form, one cut, roller, arbor seat, . . . etc.), and then start the fabrication.
Further, if the spring thus made is not in conformity with the desired specifications, the user must correct the program 40 displayed on the display panel 20 (see FIG. 2), i.e., turn the operation buttons 30b to the respective parameter setting positions for correction of respective parameters (such as spring form, one cut, roller, arbor seat, . . . etc.). This procedure is complicated. Only a skilled person can correct the program 40 on the display panel 20. After correction, a trial is necessary. If the result is still not in conformity with the requirements, correction must be repeated until the result fits the requirements. Therefore, this prior art interference design is complicated and not with a humanized approach. Many data must be inputted or corrected individually subject to the parameter cable. To a beginner, it is difficult to learn and operate a spring-forming control system without graphicalized software, resulting in low working efficiency.